Wake Up Call
by ahoke
Summary: Santana answers Quinn's wake up call the morning after their "one time thing." One shot Quinntana
1. Chapter 1

**A.N./ So I was getting some good feedback from this one shot. I never intended it to be more. But, I got to thinking, and the story took on a life of its own as they are want to do. I have a few chapters in mind, and I hope I can get them all written. This is not going to be smut scene after smut scene, but not to worry, I will give you what you want. This was my first completed story ever, and of course my first posting to ff, so I did a bit of cleaning and editing. Have fun and enjoy.**

A terrible ringing blares through the room dragging Santana from a blissful sleep. She pulls away from the gorgeous blonde in her arms to grab the room phone.

"Yeah, what? Oh, ok...thanks."

The blonde stirs and lets out a raspy moan that immediately brings Santana awake and aware of who is she is sharing the huge hotel bed with. She takes a moment to really look at the naked beauty that is curled up beside her, hair a tangled mess. There is a noticeable hicky on her slender pale throat and the sheet pulled down enough to expose those perfect breasts.

Quinn Fabray is stunning, and in her bed. Best morning ever...but the memories of last night begin to tug at her heart. It was just a college experiment for her friend, a one-time thing. Drunk, horney and lonely, Quinn finally gave in to Santana's flirtations, and a one-time thing turned into three times last night.

Being the experimentation for some college girl's lesbian fantasy wasn't something that Santana liked to do, but this was her friend, this was Quinn. She had been Santana's fantasy since freshman year of high school, and the one woman she would break all her rules for. This may only be a one-time thing, but she was going to make every moment count and burn it to memory.

She tentatively reaches forward, afraid of how the gorgeous woman next to her will react and gently tucks golden locks behind a tempting ear. It's a pleasant surprise when the touch brings their bodies closer and a small smile graces those luscious pink lips. Santana hums her approval, drawing her hand down the soft skin of Quinn's arm and entwines their fingers. She places a soft kiss behind Quinn's ear and whispers a hesitant, "Hi."

Stunning hazel eyes flutter open and the smile broadens, "Hey…"

Santana places soft open mouth kisses on her pulse point drawing yet another low moan from her friend.

"That was your wake up call. Time to get up. You have a plane to catch."

Quinn turns to look into her eyes, keeping their hands clasped between them. She places her other hand on Santana's waist.

"There's still a little time. No need to rush anything."

It's Santana's turn to smile as she leans in for a gentle kiss. It is better than she ever imagined, kissing Quinn. It is soft and slow, and the energy between them sends a warm ripple through her. Her stomach does flips as the room begins spinning from the rush. She knows she should just turn away. Keep this moment tucked away in the drunken haze of last night. Wisdom won't win out today though as their kiss ends and their eyes meet.

Santana pulls her hand free from Quinn's grasp and tangles her fingers into the soft blonde hair pulling her into another kiss. This is not the gentle chaste kiss that they just shared but one filled with lust and heat. It is deep and passionate, and her tongue grazes swollen lips begging for entrance. It's Quinn's turn to hum in approval as she opens herself to Santana, her pale hand traveling from the smooth skin of her waist to grasp at a full breast causing Santana to buck her hips.

Santana tosses her leg over Quinn's, pushing her onto her back. She teases the blonde's legs apart and thrusts her thigh into the heat of her center. Quinn lets out another moan and lifts her own toned thigh to brush against Santana's wet core. Sighs and pants fill the quiet room as they grind into each other. Santana finally releases Quinn's mouth and moves to her throat once more as her hand begins to explore the smooth skin beneath her. Quinn hisses as fingers pinch a tender nipple and teeth graze her already bruised skin from the night before.

"Oh…San…yessss."

Santana can feel the blonde tremble beneath her. She moves back to kiss her soft pink lips again. It is sensual and deep. They look into each other's eyes and smile as time stands still. Quinn's hand slides behind Santana's neck and she is pulled back down into another heated kiss as the other hand grasps at her hip and pulls her closer.

She takes time to let her hands explore Quinn's body, running her fingers up the smooth skin of her taut stomach, up the arch of her hip and along the length of her throat. She moves back down to kiss between those exquisite breasts. Quinn lets out a soft moan as Santana's hand finds its way down to the blonde's hot center cupping it lightly as she continues to suck and kiss on her hardened nipples.

She moves herself completely between Quinn's legs now, fingers teasing at her folds. She kisses her way back up to those soft lips once more kissing them once, twice, three times and whispers,

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

Quinn lets out a small gasp and nods quickly with a whispered, "Yeah."

A long slender middle finger slides easily into hot wet heat and Quinn lets out a husky moan. Santana begins a slow rhythm burying her finger deep as Quinn brings her knees up giving more access to go even deeper. Moans and whimpers fill the quiet of the room as the blonde gets closer and closer to euphoria. Santana adds a second finger and increases the pace and those beautiful soft gasps and moans get louder. When her fingers curl into that magic spot Quinn lets out a breathy,

"Yes baby, oh fuck...yessss."

Santana's eyes go wide with shock at the use of the pet name and f-bomb all in one sentence. She sets a frantic pace, and she doesn't care that her wrist and arm are starting to tire. She keeps hooking her fingers to find that small spot of joy as her palm keeps rocking onto Quinn's throbbing clit.

"Yes, fuck me. Oh baby, ssooo good! San, baby, so fucking good!"

Santana throws her whole body forward and twists her wrist just right sending the blonde over the edge. She lifts herself up a bit to watch as Quinn's orgasm crashes though her and feels the walls of her core ripple with release. She is exquisite, with her body arched, head thrown back, mouth open and eyes squeezed shut. Dark lashes flicker against flushed cheeks and long blonde hair drapes down across the pillows.

Quinn has a smile that takes up her whole beautiful face and the slight sheen of sweat sets her skin aglow in the soft light of morning.

"Wow, you are good at that...really, really good."

Santana lets out a chuckle,

"Whatever. You don't really have much to compare it to. I've only been with one other woman, I think I've got a lot left to learn about this. But you know, practice makes perfect."

She lays on her side, head propped up on her hand next to Quinn, fingers tracing small patterns on her soft skin. She can't help the smile at the weirdness of it all. Here she is naked in bed with one of her best friends watching her enjoy the after sex glow and it all seems so normal, which is kind of fucked up.

It wasn't supposed to be normal, it was supposed to be awkward and strange. It wasn't supposed to work, and they would have a good laugh at the attempt and move on. Quinn catches her staring, and she pulls herself up to meet Santana's eyes,

"You're thinking too hard San."

Soft lips find hers and long fingers tangle in her hair, and then she is on her back with Quinn's devious smile above her.

"Stop thinking, lay back and enjoy."

Her heart races as Quinn begins to trace her fingers down Santana's chest, between her breasts, and down her stomach leaving soft kisses on the ghost of her touches. She knows where this is going.

"Quinn...oh wow you just did that...uh...you really don't have to…."

That devious look reappears on Quinn's face as her fingers claw gently down Santana's lower abdomen and into her short trimmed hairs.

"There's one more thing I want to try."

Damn, she is grinning like a Cheshire cat as she moves between her legs and kisses and nips at her inner thigh. Santana can only throw her head back into the pillows behind her as Quinn's warm breath hits her throbbing core.

Those long fingers began teasing at her outer lips, spreading her wetness across her folds. She is spread her open and Quinn seems to be just looking, studying as she drags and dips through those tender lips. Her body shudders and she lets out a gasp. Quinn is so close to where she really wants her to be, but Santana wants her lover to find her way, take her time. Damn if it was hard to be patient right now though.

The world flashes white as she feels a hot tongue flatten against her whole center and drag upwards until only the tip flicks at the engorged pack of nerves that is her clit. San lets out a hiss and she bucks her hips. Quinn holds on as she traces her tongue around the hooded pleasure bud.

Things settle a bit as Quinn moves into a more comfortable position lying flat on her stomach and arms tucked up beneath Santana's thighs. She begins exploring, testing, and Santana can no longer think straight. She takes a moment to look, and she is met with those amazing hazel eyes staring back from between her fucking legs.

That wicked mouth works its magic, licking and sucking her into oblivion. Brittany always wanted to get her to orgasm as quickly as possible where Quinn wants to explore. She was studying Santana, noting every spot that caused a moan or hiss. The buildup was killing her, but oh so worth it.

It had never been like that before, and her whole body was burning up as she was brought to the edge over and over until... everything just stopped. There was no world, no hotel room, no almost wedding, just warmth and electricity coursing through her entire body, her heart beating to an insane rhythm only she could follow. She didn't even make a noise as she rocketed through a tunnel of pleasure that almost hurt as her body contorted, toes curled and eyes rolled into the back of her head.

Quinn kept working her tongue deep, thrusting in and out only to drag it across her clit and back in again. It seemed like an eternity, but it wasn't nearly long enough as she rode through the orgasm. Finally, a halted and stuttered groan escapes her lips as her body collapses into the bed. She begins to giggle as wave after wave keeps sending shudders through her body and she just can't seem to completely come down.

She tries to catch her breath, to speak. Nothing happens, which only makes her giggle more. Best high ever! Santana watches mesmerized as Quinn makes her way back up her body, placing soft kisses on her tingling skin as she goes. With her chest still heaving and her heart in overdrive, Santana can only stare as the grinning blonde props herself on her elbows above her with a smirk.

"With that look, I can only guess I did O.K.…"

Santana lets out a loud huff, wraps her arms around the small of Quinn's back and flips them over once again.

"Yeah blondie, you did good. That was really fucking good!"

She kissed her friend deeply, knowing this would be the last time. She filled it with all of those emotions she was desperately trying to push away. As she pulled back, pushing some of those beautiful golden locks off of her glistening forehead, she caught a glimpse of… something in those stunning eyes and then it was gone. Santana hid the hurt behind a sultry smile and got out of bed.

"I should let you get packed up and ready. I'd hate for you to miss your plane Ivy League."

She slid on her dress and gathered up her underwear. Quinn quietly watched as she stuffed them in her clutch and slipped her heels back on. She made her way back to the edge of the bed and cupped Quinn's face with both hands.

"Hey, don't be a stranger Q, I really miss you. And stay away from those douche bags, you deserve so much better than them."

She kissed her forehead and turned to leave. She heard Quinn clear her throat.

"San?"

With her hand on the door handle, she closed her eyes and gathered what little willpower she had left and turned to face the woman of her dreams once more. Quinn looked into her soul from across the room, held her stare as she licked her lips smiling at the taste that still lingered there.

"Thanks."

Damn, this woman is going to be the death of her, and with that she opened the door and slipped out into the hall with a small smile on her lips.

"Anytime."


	2. Chapter 2

Santana took a deep breath and shifted her back pack and large canvas tote in her arms one more time. She had no idea how this was going to go, but as usual she bulled her way through, damn the consequences. She rapped three times on the large wooden door before her. It was a surprise when the door opened so fast, but not the scowl from the frazzled blonde on the other side. She was greeted with a snarling, "What?!"

"Hey there Q, nice to see you too."

There stood Quinn stunning, as usual. Her long blonde hair was pulled up into a messy bun exposing her slender neck and her pale skin clear and clean of makeup. An oversized Yale t-shirt hung off of her right shoulder exposing the black bra strap beneath with low slung leggings and bare feet. Damn, this was gonna be harder than she thought.

She slipped past the stunned woman before her and took note of the grand room. It was a large common area with several cushy chairs, a huge sofa and a square cherry wood coffee table in the center. A 50" flat screen television hung from the wall with a glass entertainment center below. A full eat in kitchen was just inside the door.

"What the fuck, this is a dorm room? this place is bigger than the loft! I am so jealous right now, it's not even funny."

She tossed her backpack on an oversized chair and placed the tote on the coffee table. She looked at the pile of books, notes and the computer littering her destination of the couch. Quinn closed the door behind her and took several steps towards Santana, confusion still on her face.

"Santana? Uh…what are you…um…hi?"

At the sound of her name, she turned to face Quinn.

"Not bad Ivy League, not bad at all."

Quinn's face flushed with panic as Santana picked up the laptop perched on the armrest of the sofa.

"What've we got here? You got games on this thing?"

She turned her back and began hitting some buttons as Quinn ran over and lunged around her to grab it.

"Damn it Santana, what the hell!"

Santana closed the lid and set it down on the coffee table.

"Hey, calm your tits. I just saved it and shut it down. It's fine."

She turned back toward her friend and saw coffee dripping off her arm. Quinn had stepped back trying to keep the mess from getting on her clothes. Ooh, coffee! Just what the doctor ordered! She grabbed the cup from Quinn's hand.

"Thanks nerd, get your own!"

She took a large gulp of the piping hot liquid and immediately began to sputter and cough.

"What the fuck! What'd you do, put the whole bag of sugar in here? This shit is terrible!"

"That's what you get for barging in here and stealing it Lopez. What are you doing here?"

She gave Quinn another of her signature smirks and set the awful coffee on the table.

"I am the best, best friend ever. I brought my famous Quinn Fabray finals freak out kit!"

When she turned back to face her friend, and her heart just stopped. That damned cocked eyebrow and plump pink bottom lip caught between her teeth took her breath away. Well shit, this is just getting harder and harder.

It had been a month since they had last seen each other. She had no idea how difficult it was going to be when she walked out of that hotel room the morning after. Their night together was supposed to be a one-time thing with someone she trusted. A college experiment with no strings attached. It turned out to be so much more, and now she didn't know how to deal with the consequences.

She didn't want to lose Quinn as a friend, so she made the decision that she needed to move on from this crush she had developed and be the friend she never really was before. If friendship was all she was going to get, she would take it. She needed Quinn in her life, so Santana began to rummage through the canvas tote on the table.

"I brought the first season of 'Project Runway,' some random season of the Kardashians and last years 'Top Model.' I got us some popcorn, soda and some candy…you like Red Vines, right?"

She pulled everything out and piled them one by one in Quinn's arms.

"I also got your favorite."

She sat down on the couch and pulled Quinn down with her.

"I stopped at this little creamery that's just off campus."

Santana reached once more into the bag and removed a pint of ice cream and some plastic spoons. Quinn sat in stunned silence still clutching the DVDs and candy as Santana opened the container. She dipped a spoon in the creamy treat.

"I overheard the phone call as you screamed at Berry for interrupting you. I could tell you were stressin' so I came as soon as I could. Here, try this."

She fed Quinn a spoonful, and watched as her eyebrow rose when the cold hit her tongue. Her eyes closed as the decadent ice cream flooded her taste buds.

"Mmm, pistachio, soooo good."

She wiped an escaping drip from the corner of her mouth with her shoulder before her eyes shot open.

"Wait, you heard the phone call? You were in New York with Rachel?"

She gave Quinn another smile.

"Yep, I move to the city with her and Kurt."

She offered the waiting blonde another spoonful.

"It's been about a week now."

She took a bite of ice cream for herself. Damn this pistachio is really good. She watched in amusement as Quinn finally put the armload of stuff down. She looked perplexed as she tried to put all of the puzzle pieces together.

"So, you came all the way from New York to bug me when I have this paper due by tomorrow morning at eight? San, I so can't deal with this right now."

Santana could tell that the shock of her showing up was beginning to wear off, and scary Quinn was starting to emerge. She needed to move quickly.

She grabbed Quinn's arm when she lunged around her once more to grab the discarded computer. Santana felt her tense and heard her breath hitch as skin touched skin. She slowly eased her grip and slid her hand gently up her arm. Quinn wouldn't look at her, so she reached out to touch her chin and turned her head to look into those hazel eyes. Why does she have to be so damn beautiful?

"Quinn, hey…look at me. It's ok. You know…to take a break. You need a bit to clear your head. Then this paper will finish itself. Just…trust me."

She kept their eyes locked for a moment longer, then she released her face and turned her attention back to the ice cream.

Quinn scooted back, putting much needed space between them.

"Santana, I don't have time for this. I…I really need to focus on this. I…I just don't have time…"

She watched Quinn rub the goose bumps on her arm. It had been a simple touch, but it was electric. There was still something so strong between them, and they both felt it. That night was supposed to get it out of their systems. It was supposed to quiet all of these thoughts of sultry hazel eyes, soft pink lips and long slender fingers. All of these feelings just got more intense after that night. Santana cleared her throat.

"Q, what happened freshman year when you would be locked in your room during test time?"

The question caught Quinn off guard as she had to think back. The blonde closed her eyes, trying to remember.

"Um, you and Brittany would show up with food and some game. You guys would bug me for an hour or two then leave. Drove me nuts!"

Santana leaned back into the cushions with a bright smile.

"Yep, and it worked like a charm! Britt would notice when you would start to freak out. You would get so worked up during those big tests. I'd get worried your cute little head would explode, so I came up with this plan. We would distract you for a bit, get you to take a break and clear your head. It worked like a charm!"

She took another spoonful of ice cream and shoved it into Quinn's mouth.

"So eat up buttercup, and consider yourself distracted. I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
